Dangerous Games
by The fluffyness of Fuu
Summary: a mysterious girl runs into the Tantalus team...now she's hear for the long run...
1. Say what?

Say what???  
~~~~~~~~  
I was walking along the cobble road, holding my ticket to see my favorite  
play of all time "I want to be your canary" by the  
Infamous group, Tantalus. I was very happy today because it was my  
birthday, and I was turning 16. The entire kingdom was packing into the  
castle to see the play, and to give birthday wishes to princess Garnet, who  
was turning 16 today too. This play was also her favorite. Down the road I  
saw a little boy, a bit older than 9 trip over. His face landed in the  
dirt. I felt sorry for the little guy. I went over, picked him up off the  
ground, dusted him off, and picked up his ticket.  
"Here, you dropped your ticket" I said to him, giving it back.  
"T-t-thanks" the boy replied.  
"What's your name?" I asked, walking with him as we went to the ticket  
booth.  
"Um...Vivi" he finally replied.  
"Well, my name's Delta. Pleased to meet you" I said, shaking his hand. We  
both went up to the ticket booth.  
"Two tickets for the play" I told the ticket master as I handed them to  
him.  
"I'm sorry" he replied, "your ticket's fake, little boy."  
"Oh no" said Vivi, bowing his head.  
"It....It can't be!" I exclaimed, shaking my fists at the booth window.  
"Sorry, sold out" he replied, shutting the booth window down, and put a  
'sold out' sign on it.  
"Now I'll never see the play" said Vivi, Sounding depressed and sobbing.  
"Don't worry" I said, patting his back, "I'll get you in somehow"  
"Thank you" he replied.  
"Any time"  
~~~~~~~~~  
"Ok boys, hears the plan" explained Baku as he set up a wooden castle,  
"what we do is we put on our costumes, and perform the most famous play of  
all time 'I want to be your canary'. Break a leg Marcus, you're the leading  
role."  
"Leave the acting to me! But the real (I forget what he said here, so I'll  
make it up, coz someone scratched my first disk and now it's stuffed *pouts  
& crosses arms*) heroes will be Zidane and Blank."  
"So we sneak into the castle," asked Zidane, "put sleeping weed into the  
princess's tea and kidnap her when she's asleep?"  
"Yep, and we'll have the most babelicious babe in all the land!" said Baku,  
rubbing his hands together.  
"Let's do this!" said Blank.  
And they all done a sign thing.  
__________________________________________________  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I was trying to cheer Vivi up, when I saw a ladder.  
"I have an idea!" I exclaimed.  
"What?" asked Vivi  
"You'll see. Come on!" I answered as I took the ladder and Vivi by the hand  
and started to run.  
"In here" I said as I led him to a chapel.  
"What are we d..."  
"Quick, up this ladder" I finished for him as I took him by the scruff of  
his neck and pulled him up the church bell ringer. (Can't remember what  
their called)  
I dropped the ladder over a gap between two rooftops.  
"Come on, don't tell me you're afraid of heights?" I asked as I climbed  
over.  
"N-no....I mean, yes" he replied.  
"Don't worry, these planks are as sturdy as tree trunks!" I explained as I  
grabbed him and pulled him over. We finally made it to the castle, after I  
had to talk Vivi through how to get over 10 roofs in 30 seconds. We went  
around the back of the nobles and watched.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm on" said Baku, as he went on stage. He was introducing the play.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's performance is a story that takes  
place long, long ago. Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her  
lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her  
father, King Leo. When our story begins, Marcus, having heard this, crosses  
swords with the King, and now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Brahne, Your  
Highness, Princess Garnet... noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop  
viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I Want to Be Your Canary'!" he left the  
stage.  
About interval I got up and went to the toilet. I couldn't find them so I  
snuck into the castle to find it. I went into the hall to find two Pluto  
knights near the stairs. I hid behind a stone pillar, waiting for them to  
leave. Then suddenly, two more boys about the same age as me jumped out  
behind other pillars bashed the knights and took their armor. I decided to  
go find an Alexandrian guard and steal her uniform. I found one and bashed  
her up. I put on her uniform and ran back towards the stairs. Then a girl  
in a hood and one of the boys came running down the stairs. I followed  
them. They led me onto a tower when the girl climbed onto the edge of the  
tower, turned around, gave the boy and I a smile and fell off. We both  
gasped as she fell, but she had seemed to have grabbed a rope and went  
swinging down. The boy grabbed a rope too. I did the same. We both swung  
down and landed on the airship roof, which was soft fortunately. A big  
knight on the other tower did the same. First the boy landed on the deck,  
then me, then the girl. As soon as the girl got up, I ran after her, taking  
off the uniform as I ran. Then we came to a storeroom. (I can't be bothered  
doing the bit about ruby. Can't remember it anyway)  
When the girl pulled off her hood, I looked with curiosity. "And who might  
you be?" she asked.  
"My names Delta." I answered.  
Just then the boy ran in. The princess smiled and got closer to him.  
"As you can see," she said, "I am Princess Garnet Til' Alexandros 17th. I  
need help quickly! Can you please kidnap me?"  
He blushed.  
"U-um, I'll try" he said, scratching the back of his head.  
"Please?" she asked again with puppy dog eyes, then took his hands and put  
them in hers. He blushed deeper.  
"Hate to break up the love scene" I said, "but I have a feeling that knight  
dude's gonna be here soon."  
"Ok princess, I'll do my best to kidnap you" said the boy...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
My apologies to yaminicoen. As you said 'it's hard with another person to  
write about' I had to use some bits out of your story and I might have to  
use some more. If that's all right with you. Please review  
P.S I wrote this about 2 years ago.if it's cruddy blame my youngness 


	2. Too close

Too close  
Someone then popped their head out of the storeroom doorway.  
"In here guys" he said.  
"Cinna!" the boy exclaimed.  
"See, Zidane," said Cinna,  
"Zidane" I thought.  
"It wasn't a bad idea, was it? Huh huh?"  
"Don't rub it in" Zidane replied.  
"Can we go now???" I asked urgently.  
"Yes please, we have no time for idle banter!" added Garnet. (I think  
that's what she says)  
We went through a trap door underneath the table. We finally ended up in  
the engine room. I was very surprised when the princess jumped all the way  
down, which I might add was about a 6 meter drop.  
"You are very athletic princess!" I said as I jumped down after her. But  
then my ankles gave way and I fell down on impact. Zidane came rushing down  
after me.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, sounding very concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied.  
"Here, let me give you a hand." said Garnet, and used white magic on my  
ankles. I felt better straight away.  
"Thanks princess!" I said, relieved that I didn't have to be picked up by  
Zidane. (Even though he's cute!!! This girl doesn't think so. Not yet  
anyway...)  
"Just call me Garnet, ok?" she replied as we were running towards the other  
doorway. The knight dude was running after us, but his amour was weighing  
him down, and he stopped for a moment. We ran to the next room and closed  
the door. But the knight was quick, and next thing we knew he's right in  
front of another doorway, panting hard.  
"I *heave* have *heave* you *heave* now!" he spluttered, then put his hands  
on his knees to catch his breath.  
"Steiner!" gasped Garnet. Then another knight came in from the doorway they  
had just came through.  
"Hey princess."  
"Good work" said Steiner, "you'll get a pay rise yet"  
"We'll get rid of him!" said the knight. He took off his helmet and  
revealed Blank's face.  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"  
"You." I said,  
"Can." Zidane said,  
"Leave." Cinna said,  
"The princess." Blank said,  
"TO US!!!" we all said in unison.  
We battled him for a while, (I have a light sword) then he let off a thing  
that hit blank. And guess what? He had oglops in his amour!  
"Ahhhhhhhh" Steiner yelled, "I hate oglops" and he ran off.  
"Well, be better go, before he comes back" I said as I ran up some stairs.  
Zidane and Garnet ran onto a platform and went up. While they were on  
stage, the Tantalus gang were checking me out, especially Blank.  
"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer!" I said sarcastically. I  
was leaning against a wall with my arms crossed.  
"I would if I could!" replied Blank. "So, what's your name?"  
"Delta" I answered.  
"Nice. Hey, can I...."  
The ship had just shaken. Blank fell onto me.  
"Never mind" he said, taking his hands off my chest. I pushed him off me  
and kicked him in the shins. He cursed, hopping on one foot.  
"Perv. Hey, this must mean that the play's finished" I went out on stage.  
It hadn't finished, but something was up. All I knew is that Garnet's head  
was on fire. And Vivi was there! Garnet threw off her coat and reveled her  
hair, darker than ebony.  
"Vivi!" I called out.  
"Delta!" he replied.  
"Let's get out of here" said Zidane.  
"Guards!" I herd Steiner call. We just had a little fight; you probably  
couldn't even call it a fight. Both of the knights ran away, and it didn't  
take long to beat down Steiner. Then the queen commanded all her guards to  
fire things at the airship. Apparently Blank followed me onto the stage and  
when one of the harpoons hit the ship, I fell back into his arms. The blast  
made him fall over.  
"Got ya," said Blank. "You're safe with me"  
"Oh no I'm not!" I replied and got up. Luckily the airship started again. I  
ran over to Zidane and Garnet.  
"Need help?" I asked.  
"Yeah thanks." said Zidane.  
"Fight me, rouges" said Steiner.  
"Umm...I'd look behind you..." I said.  
Behind Steiner stood what seemed like a giant fireball with a face.  
"Behind you!" shouted Zidane.  
"Oh Steiner, please look behind you," shouted Garnet.  
"Ha! I will not fall for such an old trick," shouted Steiner.  
"Are you stupid? LOOK BEHIND YOU!"  
"Please, for your own good!"  
Again, Steiner didn't turn around; thinking it was a trick to distract him.  
"It's a bomb!" shouted Vivi. I looked at it properly.  
"He's right!!!" I yelled.  
He finally turned around to see the bomb at it's biggest.  
"IT'S GONNA BLOW!!!" Vivi yelled.  
I looked at him, and he looked very scared. I went over and gave him a hug.  
So did Garnet. The air ship flew higher.  
The bomb finally exploded and made a lot of damage. Then we started to  
land.  
Crash land.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter. I laughed when I proof-read it. (Twice  
actually). Reviews would be appreciated. 


	3. Falling for him

Falling for him.  
(By the way, I don't own any of the FFIX characters, they belong to  
Squaresoft. The only thing that does belong to me is Delta. And I don't  
want anyone stealing her (unless they ask me if they would like to borrow  
her!!!) and 'Atlamillia' don't belong to me either. K? I think it belongs  
to Sony, or square, I can't remember which)  
  
I was falling off the side of the ship, Zidane grabbed my arm, and we both  
fell down into what seemed to be a forest.  
Zidane opened his eyes slowly. He looked over to one side and saw me next  
to him. He lifted his head.  
"Delta, are you ok?" he asked weakly.  
I budged my head and looked over.  
"Um.. I think so" I replied. We both got up. We had a lot of scratches and  
bruises from when we landed.  
About five hundred meters away lied the prima vista. Half crumpled from the  
impact. It looked like a giant had chucked it in the air and didn't catch  
it. We decided that sitting around won't help the others, so we went over  
to see if everyone was ok. When we reached there we went inside. Luckily  
they all made it alive. But all of them were battered up. I found the  
Steiner in the storeroom and Vivi in one of the cabins. The rest were  
either rescuing things from fire or healing themselves. When they were all  
done, I done a head count.  
"1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10. where's Garnet?"  
"Oh no, she's gone?" said Vivi, sounding worried.  
"Don't worry, we'll find her" I said back, trying to comfort him. He came  
over and spread his arms. "Can I have a hug?" he asked.  
I smiled warmly. "Of course!" for a little guy, he was very warm.  
(I bet this would be a cute scene)  
"Let's get going!" said Zidane. I took Vivi's hand and started to walk out  
with Zidane when Blank came up to me.  
"Can I have a word with you? Privately?"  
Zidane switched his head around.  
"Don't try." he said, with that touch of rivalry in his tone.  
"Shut up Zidane. Please?" Blank asked again.  
I let go of Vivi's hand. "Ok" I said, "but I don't want to be long, ok?"  
"Sure" he replied.  
He took me into the next room, where no one was. "What do you want?" I  
asked, making sure he doesn't try to pull anything.  
"Nothing" he replied, "just wanted to give you this. It's a potion for  
getting rid of seeds. There are very dangerous plants out there. The big  
ones always capture their prey and implant seeds in them. If not treated,  
the seeds grow in the victim's body, until they're plant monsters too. So  
be careful." He chucked me the bottle. I put it in my pocket and went over  
to him.  
"Thank you" I said softly and pecked him on the cheek. He blushed.  
"You've changed your tune!" he replied in shock. "Oh, I doubt that honey" I  
said back. I walked off. "I'll never forget that ass!" he yelled to my  
back. I blushed and giggled. Then I turned around and gave Him a wink.  
  
"Ok, let's go!" I said, still blushing a bit. We walked in silence until  
Zidane asked quietly,  
"What'd he do to you?"  
"N-nothing" I replied.  
We heard the clunking of metal as Steiner ran up to us.  
"You're not leaving without me, you might want to kidnap the princess  
again!" he said when he caught up.  
"Don't worry, rusty" I replied. Zidane laughed.  
"R-R-RUSTY!!! My name is Aldebert (correct me if I'm wrong) Steiner and I  
think your just as much of a rouge as him!" he pointed at Zidane.  
"Shut up, there's Garnet. She been caught by that monster."  
She had her head resting on her chest, sleeping.  
The monster spotted us.  
"Oh oh, we've been busted!" said Zidane.  
The monster kept attacking Zidane and I. we just kept hitting back. So did  
Steiner. But after he got knocked out, blank came in.  
"Need some help?" he asked as he ran in.  
"Blank!" I said surprised. I was about to give up when I felt very strange.  
I was glowing a magenta colour.  
"I...I think I'm going.... Into trance!" I called out to everyone. Then I  
remembered a move that my mother taught me. Before she died.  
I held up my sword. "ATLAMILLIA DIVIDE" I yelled, and a magic sign came out  
of my weapon. Everyone looked in awe as a beam of light came out of my  
sword and bounced off the ground. It went straight through the monster then  
split up and made a circle around it.  
"ATTACK!"  
I yelled and a lightning dome formed around the monster. It shocked it so  
much, it killed it.  
"RETURN!" I yelled again and it looked as if someone had hit the rewind  
button. The dome disappeared; the circle tuned back into the beam of light  
and returned to by sword.  
Hope you enjoyed this chap. I know they're short, but I'll make them  
longer as I go into the story. Promise! K?  
Reviews appreciated.  
  
PS. I want to see if you can work out this puzzle.  
  
lirhtym sa hguot sa si tub mossolb yrrehc a sa etaciled sa si tenrag  
Send the answers, and I'll reply. I might even send you a little something  
for getting it right. (It's really easy) 


End file.
